Nori Blackfinger
Nori Blackfinger was once a Master Weaponsmith living in the Searing Gorge, specifically at Thorium Point. Biography His blades were some of the finest in the world, and adventurers far and wide traveled to Thorium Point to have a weapon made by him. His skills created weapons that became known to be unbreakable, and wielding a weapon forged by Nori "almost assured victory." Nori, however, grew greedy. He left Thorium Point and traveled to the port city of Booty Bay, where he earned a month's pay in the Gorge twice in one fortnight. After his business proved successful, he sent for his son, Eli. Nori would continue his business with Eli until a Blood Elf entered his shop one day to make an order. Eli was suspicious of the Elf, for he asked for a discreet midnight transaction, but Nori simply rebuffed Eli. At the meeting, Nori handed the blade to the elf and was given his payment, then Eli saw who the blade was for; a merciless orc bandit named Havoc the Heartless. Eli tried to compel Nori to stop him from taking his blade, but Nori responded coldly "It's none of my business." The next day, Eli left, being disgusted with how greedy Nori had become. Nori grew angry, and in his anger, took his blade away from Eli and gave him a rusted weapon in return. Nori never spoke of Eli in public after that, but often wondered about him. When he next saw Eli, however, Eli was dead. A farmer told him of how Eli had come to his aid after an ambush by Havoc, the same bandit he had sold his blade to. Though Eli managed to defeat several of Havoc's gang, Havoc himself slew Eli, breaking the weapon Nori had given Eli to pieces with the weapon Nori had forged for Havoc. This changed Nori completely. He forged one final blade, a blade he would use to destroy Havoc with, as well as reclaim all the blades he had forged. Over the course of three years, Nori reclaimed the weapons, some through peaceful transactions, but others with blood and violence, but his body took a severe toll, as he lost an eye during this period. He saved Havoc for last, eventually tracking him down and killing the remainder of his group. He tied Havoc up to a tree and told him his story, with himself disguised but revealing that he was the blacksmith. He then cut Havoc loose and gave him his blade and took up a blade similar to the one he had given Eli, claiming he would only have what Eli had. The two then fought a bloody and fatal duel with Nori being the victor, but Havoc claiming Nori was just like him, to which Nori replied he would be right behind him. Nori then kicked Havoc into a fire, setting him ablaze and killing him. Nori then sits back down, pulls out his pipe and is last seen engulfed by the blaze.Warcraft: Legends Volume 1: An Honest Trade References Category:Dwarves Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:Deceased characters